


A Prince's Misfortune

by raspbarry



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I'm a sucker for that, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple chapters, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Arthur, Omega arthur pendragon, Rude af, Top Merlin, arthur has some magic, arthur's got some growing to do, but nah he still is, it might seem like arthur will be totally mature and not a jerk, jerk arthur, magical arthur, omega!Arthur, will tag as this continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspbarry/pseuds/raspbarry
Summary: Arthur Pendragon had a set life, crown prince of Camelot, head knight, all of this despite being an omega. Not many believed he would succeed. But he proved them wrong. Then one day he made a mistake, a mistake that left a permanent mark on him, and his life. Now he has to deal with the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur Pendragon had the perfect life if you asked anyone in Camelot. Crown Prince, head knight, and a father who boasts about him. But he would counter it with saying that wasn't completely true. His father hated magic, hated it was such a passion he would kill innocent children. Uther thought his son didn't know about that, but he did-- and it always left a nasty taste in his mouth whenever he thought of it. 

And there's some irony in regards to his father's hatred towards those with magic. For his beloved son had it too. It started so small, when he was young, and his nanny noticed right away. She feared for the boy, and made him swear to never use his magic in front of anyone. As he grew a little older, tried to help him as best she could. After all he was just a child, a mere toddler, and while Uther said to love his son. Who knows what he might do to him. 

So Arthur's magic was a little bit of a mess, she knew no magic, just cautioned the child to be careful. Moving things around seemed to be easiest, and creating a shield around himself. They discovered that by accident. When she had accidentally bumped into something, the object almost fell upon him. He was unharmed, the object--- in pieces. Once he started to get older, notice what he father was doing, he became frightened. And told her so. She resolved to find proper books he could use, to learn, to be in more control. 

She was found with books about magic in her possession. And she burned for it.

That was the first execution Arthur witnessed. He was sick as soon as he left his father's side. And vowed to keep what magic he had a secret, and do everything he could to avoid such a fate. He'd never forget her, his nanny-- the one person who knew.

Fate was not kind. Not only was he dealt this card, but was also given another.

Arthur, son of Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot... was born an Omega. A shock to the King, considering he was sure that an child he had would have been an Alpha. Being an Omega wasn't truly frowned upon on, they weren't respected like Alphas, and Betas. If you were an Omega, and born a peasant... Arthur's heard enough horror stories. As royalty? You were a bargaining chip, especially if you were a male Omega, viewed like a prized gem. 

The young prince refused for that to be his fate. No, he would rise above it all, he had to. So he threw himself into his education, into his swordsmanship, and pushing himself harder than the others. He had to be the best, he had to prove to the knights, to the people of Camelot, to the nobles, his father, and to himself. This wasn't going to predetermine who he was, and what he couldn't do.

And he did.

He bet the odds, he became their best knight. Best betas, and alphas alike. 

When his first heat came, he was scared, and rush to Gaius for help. The old physician gave him a sympathetic look, offering help by giving Arthur herbs that he could use to easy the pain. Caution him to lock himself in his chambers, and that he'll be the one to talk to Uther so Arthur didn't have to. That last part he was grateful for. 

A week he spent inside, it was horrible. This burning sensation, this need that couldn't be filled. Seriously. That's all he wanted. An alpha, his alpha-- to fill him, to calm him, reassure him, and hold him close. To claim him, and if they both wished; breed him. But that was just the heat talking. Once he snapped out of it, that last thought made him completely uneasy. All of it really, if he were being honest.

He didn't want to be claimed like property, he was more than that. He wasn't going to be owned by anyone! 

When he came out of his heat, his father summoned him. They had a discussion, and Gaius was there too, looking a little grim. Arthur had two options, take herbs that would block out his heat for the most part, or when it came that he would be hidden away till he was better. Like he was something to be ashamed of. 

The herbs.... sounded _useful_ , but what would the prolonged exposer do to him? He asked Gaius to explain: he'd never find his true mate should he have one, if he ever did have his full on heat again it would twice as painful as his first one, and the chance of being sterile. That last one made his stomach flip. Even though earlier the very thought of even having a child left him horrified. He didn't want that. He didn't want the chance of never being able to have one should he change his mind.

Second option it was, and it worked. Shut away once every three months for two weeks, and no one to bother him. Although the pain of being alone, without a mate hurt each time. This ache that couldn't be soothed, it almost tempted him to take those herbs just to stop the pain.

Then he came of age, gained the biggest honor he could have hoped for. Arthur became crowned prince of Camelot, heir to the throne, and his father was **PROUD** of him. Proud. Of course he ignored the voice in the back of his head reminding him that that wouldn't be the case if his father knew all of his secrets.

Nevertheless, life was good for him. He was even getting along with Morgana more, she was an Alpha. Strong, graceful, and probably the only one Arthur would say would be hard to beat in a sword fight. Her servant Gwen, an Omega, and their friend. They got along pretty well, they were the only two he allowed himself to be... _real_. At least mostly, he _didn't_ have to hide behind _all_ of his masks around them. Especially Gwen.

Outside one could say he was bit of a prat, arrogant, and haughty. Agreeing with his father's stance towards magic, even though each time he stood beside him and watched another execution his stomach was tempted to rebel against him. He felt like a coward for not speaking out, for not trying to do more. That could be him there some day if he ever slips up. But regardless of this, he still cared for his people, and promised silently that once he became King things would change. It would take time, wouldn't happen over night. But it had to.

That's what he wanted to do. Be a decent King.

Except things never truly go as one hopes sometimes, and even a cautious Prince could make a foolish mistake. One that could cost him so much.

That's how he found himself out here in the woods, walking beside his horse dressed in just his hunting clothes. Tired, hungry, and depressed. Why hadn't he been careful? Had loneliness really gotten the better of him so badly? Arthur almost loses his footing, causing the blond to stumble, and pull on the horse's reigns. After a moment he regained his balance, and grumbled at his sudden clumsiness. 

It was probably due to him being famished, most likely explains the dizziness. He should rest, he needed to rest, now more than ever. But if he kept going this way, he'll reach a village, close to Cenreds territory. But it was as far as he could go right now, he's been riding for days. That was hard on his body, and he was running low on food supplies.

Leaving had been rather quick, he had to otherwise his father would have...

Arthur didn't want to think about it. 

Arthur didn't want to think about anything. Didn't want to think about his nice bed back in Camelot. About Morgana, about Gwen, or Gaius..... and not his father. Just not think, just... just not...

He stumbles again, this time letting go of his horse to brace himself. Why did he feel so... weak? Of course logically it was the stress, the anger, the hurt, the fear, all his emotions swirling inside him. The lack of needed food, and water. So much for always being prepared. Of course he managed to get his sword. Ha.

Groaning he rolled onto his back, horse not far away, and managed to close his eyes. His body was exhausted, all he wanted to do was rest. He had to keep going, he **HAD** to now.

Raising a hand to run through his blond locks, maybe just a quick nap, that would be okay. He needed it. Needed to...

That's the last thought he had before finally passing out on the ground, vulnerable, exhausted, and far from home. If he could really call it that now.

As he laid there, unaware of the world around him, the sound of footsteps could be heard. Someone was coming.

* * *

 

Merlin hummed a soft tune to himself as he gathered up some firewood. The Alpha was known for spending time here when he was bored, or down by the stream. It was enjoyable he said, you should try it-- his friend Will would scoff, and roll his eyes. But not discourage him, sometimes he would even come along. His mother Hunith found it endearing, but also please go get some firewood when you're out there or fish.

The former was exactly what he was doing, and soon he could go back home. That was the plan, but for the young warlock fate decided to intervene. A little later than it would have liked, at least their paths have finally crossed.

Seeing the horse was what stopped him at first. It was unusual, and left him rather perplexed. Glancing around, he placed the wood down, as he slowly, and calmly made his way over. So to not spook it. Seemed to have worked as he smiled while gently petting it's muzzle.

" _Shh, it's okay,_ " he uttered in a calming tone, letting the warmth of his magic shine through. Seemed to comfort the creature in question, still it didn't give answers as to how the horse came to be here. "Now how did you get all the way here... are lost? Ran away from a rude owner maybe?" 

A soft chuckle escapes him, tying the horse to a near by bush; might as well take a look around. He might be able to find some information on his own. Truthfully he didn't expect to find anything at all. Maybe hoof prints, some fallen objects, but nothing so direct as say.... a body laying on the ground.

At first Merlin wasn't sure what he was seeing, blue eyes widening as he realized it was a person, and rushed over. Reaching the stranger he quickly took note that who ever this was--- was an omega. His scent reaching him as he scrunched up his nose a little, an there was another smell underlining it. He couldn't seen any visible wounds, but the man looked like he hadn't slept in days. They're probably around the same age, maybe the blond a year or two older.

Merlin paused.

There was something odd. Wait.

He frowned, and leaned forward. The blond was easy on the eyes, a little dirty probably from traveling in the forest. He didn't look like he's gotten much sleep with faint dark circles under his eyes. And a hand resting on his stomach, his slightly distended stomach. " _Shit_..." Merlin breathed out. Worry now washed over him. He needed to get the man out of the forest, and go.... where? Home! His mother would know what to do, he couldn't live with himself if he just left him here. Didn't matter if he was an omega or not. It just wasn't in Merlin's nature to turn a blind eye if someone needed help, and he could provide it. "Alright, let's get you out of here," he muttered mostly to himself.

For an omega he wasn't built like most, but the same could be said about Merlin. Not the typical image of an alpha. 

It was bit of a struggle as he managed to pull the blond up, earning a groan of protest, but he didn't wake. Merlin pursed his lips, he must be more strained than usual, the pregnancy getting the better of him. At least that was the warlock's assumption. A few questions popped into his mind as he dragged him towards what Merlin presumed was the stranger's horse ( with some help from his magic to drag, and guide the horse to follow him towards the village ). 

What was the blond doing out here? Merlin doubted he was a peasant. The horse, and those clothes were far too nice. A nobleman? Was he from Cenred's kingdom? How did he end up here? And where was his mate? Of course that's also assuming he had a mate. He didn't detect any alpha scent mixed with the omega's. Of course that was none of his business. And he tried to push away any unpleasant thoughts that could possibly explain how this man ended up in this situation.

As the reached the edge of the forest, Merlin couldn't help the slight amusement he felt at this predicament. His mother asked for him to bring firewood. Instead he returns home with a horse, and a passed out **pregnant** omega. No firewood.

Just his luck really.

At least you couldn't say his life was all that boring.

Hunith wasn't going to be happy. Probably.


	2. chapter 2

Hunith was a kind woman, hardworking, and would help those she could. Her only son Merlin was a handful, but then again he did have magic. So that was to be expected. She always worried for her son, should anyone outside the village find out about his gifts. Technically speaking no one else knew save for Will, but the other villagers had their suspicions. She was thankful nothing came of it. 

Merlin was nineteen now, a man in his own right, still a mother could not help but worry. Wondering what he'll do once he finds a mate, will he venture out there into the world? She had spoken to Gaius, talking about sending him to Camelot, to have help with his magic. But she had been reluctant for the moment, perhaps more time should pass before then.

With a smile she went about the chores for the day, cleaning up their humble home, and making a mental note to tell Merlin that they might need to fix up the table again. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Mom-!"

That was Merlin all right, and his tone sounded urgent. She frowned in curiosity. "Merlin? What's wrong? Did you get the firewood?"

She heard a grunt, and some fumbling-- just how much firewood did he bring? And-- was that, did she just hear a horse? Well, it's not that odd, perhaps it's one of the horses around the village. Then she heard another noise, Merlin was struggling with something, and dropped it. On his bed. She could tell. There's a frown of confusion for he knew where the wood would go. What her son done this time?

"Merlin, honestly I'm starting to wonder--"

Her comment fell short at the sight before her. 

There on her son's bed rested a man she did not recognize, and he looked worse for wear. "Merlin, what... what happened?" she asked as she hurried over to get a better look, and see if he needed any medical attention. While she was no physician, she did know a thing or two about dealing with cuts, and bruises. The blond hair a little dirty, some dirt smudged on those cheeks, dark circles under those closed eyes. And...oh goodness.

Her eyes widen. 

"I was gathering the firewood you asked for, and I saw this horse. I looked around to see if I could find anything else, like, maybe it belonged to someone." Merlin explained, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And I found him on the ground, passed out, I think maybe he got lost."

It's the best explanation they had. He got lost or perhaps... perhaps he was running from something, or someone.

"I didn't know what else to do, I thought it would be best to bring him here than leave him alone. I mean, mom, he's pregnant!" he uttered, slightly gesturing with his hands, and arms.

Lips pursed in concern, "Merlin, can you get me water, and a cloth? We'll let him rest, the poor dear must be exhausted." Being pregnant was not easy, and travelling alone in his condition? She didn't know of many Omegas who would do that without their Alpha or at least a Beta to be their company. It was risky. 

The warlock gave a swift nod as he hurried away, equally worried as his mother. Merlin had a bad feeling that whatever happened... hadn't been good.

As the blond Omega laid there on the bed, the clothes didn't hide his rounded belly. Hunith would have to guess he's pushing at least four months, maybe five at most. Brows furrowed she reached out to gently brush some of the hair from his forehead; he had a slight fever. That wouldn't do at all. She resisted the temptation to search for a claiming mark. There's a slight dread in the pit of her stomach, what if he ran away from his Alpha? 

What if... this was forced? And he got away? Not everyone thought Omegas were worth more than breeding stock, even though they were just as capable as everyone else. She's seen it first hand, she was a Beta, but she had witness her fair share of Omegas overcoming hardships. Still. She looked on at him, he was younger, perhaps not a year or two older than Merlin, this would not be easy for him.

So young to face such difficulties.

Merlin's hurried steps announced his return, handing his mother the cloth as he placed the bucket down. "Will he be okay? When I was, I didn't smell an Alpha's scent, do you think he's... _unbounded_?"

She dipped the cloth into the cool water, ringing to let some of the liquid escape. "I don't know, I'll see what I can do, but right now I can tell he needs rest most of all."  
Hunith looked over at her son, and offered as reassuring smile. He was such a caring soul, with a worried expression as he looked on. "Now, go on, you still need to bring that firewood in mister," she lightly scolded with a playful tone.

"But-!"

A stern look.

A pout. And he was off, softly grumbling to himself. A part of him wanted to offer his help, maybe his magic could be of some use if there were injuries? Granted it wasn't like he knew any healing spells. But he wanted to at least do something!

Once Merlin was away, she got to work-- cleaning up the Omega's who stirred slightly, but didn't wake. As she cleaned the dirt from his face, she could make out a fading bruise on his cheek. Yellow, and green with a hint of purple. It must have been recent enough for it to still be healing. It caused her to grimaced, that dreaded feeling intensifying. 

Whatever caused him to be in the woods was nothing positive. Silently he hoped he hadn't been forcefully taken from his Alpha. Or... if that that bruise came from said hypothetical Alpha.

She continued on her work, stopping once she reached his neck with curiosity getting the better of her. 

There was no mark, no scarring. 

**An unbound pregnant Omega.**

That didn't happened often, she felt a spark of protectiveness for the blond, and his child. 

Fairly cleaned up, she placed a different cloth-- cool with water, to rest on his head, and covered him with a blanket. Hoping the fever was due to exhaustion, and that it would pass after he rested.

"What happened to you," she murmured with a soft sigh. After a moment she went back to work on food while waiting for Merlin to return. Hoping there was enough for the three, well, four of them to eat.

* * *

  
Merlin hurried back to where he had found the horse, and reached for the wood he had already gathered. After a moment he decided to inspect the area further, perhaps there was something he had missed in his haste? 

What he found wasn't much at first, a small bag that had fallen, and a blanket. He should probably hurry back soon, but something caught his attention. Blue eyes widen once he noticed the gleam he had spotted came from a sword. A rather nicely crafted sword too! At least that was his opinion. Then again he didn't know that much about swords, so he wouldn't be the best judge about it.

This probably belonged to the blond. It seemed to cement the idea that he wasn't just a random person. Obviously not a bandit. Merlin was leaning towards nobleman. His imagination getting the best of him.

Perhaps the stranger had an Alpha, but not claimed --there was the part of courtship after all. It went too far, and there were consequences. Or what if ... what if he had been taken? Hurt? What if he's running away from someone wicked, and cruel? Worry washed over him as he shook his head. Stop it.

Whatever the case maybe, Merlin was determined to at least help him get back on his feet. He knew very little about babies, guess his mom would have to take that part, he was not ignorant, just not well versed. 

With the items tucked in his arms, he headed back with a sigh. First things first, the blond would have to eventually wake up, and they'll have to go from there. Hopefully he's not took freaked out. Not all Omegas were skittish, some where, but honestly given what's happened Merlin wouldn't blame him.

He returned, opening the door with his foot, and was pleased to have not lost his balance. "I'm back-- did he wake up?"

"I'm afraid not, he must be really worn out," his mother answered as she wiped her hands only to pause. Shaking her head, she offered a smile, "I keep asking for firewood, and you keep coming back with more surprises, Merlin."

With a sheepish smile he put down his load on the table, the firewood on the ground of course. "I don't do it on purpose," he replied, "But look this must have dropped when he passed out, I think the sword belongs to him." He held it up carefully as he looked it over, and showed it to his mother. The Beta's lips pursed into a thin line, eyes flickering over to the sleeping figure. "It probably does.... Merlin, I hate to think what's happened to him, but I've done all I can right now. He has a fever, but hopefully him resting will help break it."

"Maybe I can use my magic?" he offered, might as well give it a try, right?

A frown appeared, and she shook her head. "Merlin, you know it's not always safe, and we really don't know who he is. He could be from Cenred's kingdom, or even Camelot."

The warlock looked a little skeptical, "Camelot? That's pretty far ways away, mom." But they couldn't rule it out, they couldn't take too many risks. His magic had to be kept a secret for the most part, even here at home. Not everyone shared King Uther's thoughts on magic, Merlin's sure of that, but it's still a risk he shouldn't take. At least for his mother's sake.

"You never know," she uttered, "Come on, help me make dinner, I don't think he'll be waking up any time soon."

A nod as he pushed up his sleeves only to pause, "Oh! I should probably feed the horse."

"Horse? What horse?"

* * *

  
Arthur had been drawn to the strange man at the tavern, his heat had started only a few days ago. And he truly shouldn't be outside. But the urge to move, the urge to at least quiet one ache had proved too much. He had herds that suppressed his scent, at least enough that it would the fact he was in heat. But not that he was an Omega.  
Leon, one of the few of his men Arthur trusted whole heartedly would probably scold him if he could. Gaius too. And Morgana, she's so protective at times, Arthur teases her about it. Saying she just wants him all to himself, but that she wasn't his type of Alpha. That usually earned him a pillow to the face. Or a sparing match that was brutal. 

Tonight he went to the tavern when his fingers, his hands, they just weren't enough anymore. Not that night.

Then he found that man, he was charming with a disarming smile. Arthur didn't care for it at all. He was after only one thing. It was his luck that the man turned out to be an Alpha, and his body sang in pleasure. They talked. Sort of. Not much.

They went to one of the rooms in the Inn the man was staying, clothes were lost, and there was no care. Arthur had at least tried to be as discrete as he could be in his state.

Tumbling into bed, a tangle of limbs, and moans. The prince was sure everyone could hear them, but he didn't care. Didn't care when he screamed as he felt that knot inside of him.

It was the first time he ever felt such a sensation. Like being dropped in ice cold water, but in a pleasant way. He couldn't breath when he felt the other's knot form, and he purred in satisfaction. Cumming again when he felt the man fill him repeatedly. Arthur had lost himself in pleasure, in the feeling of completion-- but not. For didn't allow the man to mark him. He was not **his** to claim. Arthur's not sure why he has that thought, he just knows it's true.

The prince hadn't stayed long after, maybe an hour or so. Before hurrying away back to the castle to sleep. He felt no worry about that night, as he took herds the mid-day to prevent pregnancy. They worked of course. Or so he thought.

But Arthur had been _wrong_.

He should have taken them sooner, not later. He shouldn't have left his chambers feeling bold, and lonely.

He should have thought this through instead of being rash.

At first no one noticed, not even himself. Then moments came when he felt ill, when his performance with the knights faltered ( although still difficult to beat ). He'd be sick one moment, then hungry the next. Repeat.

Weeks passed, and he realized his stomach looked bloated. It had the second month. But third it was hard to miss completely, and he felt his heart shatter. His belly was swelling with life, and he couldn't keep hiding it under his clothes. They were becoming too tight.

First he went to Morgana, and Gwen. Fear bubbling under the surface, eyes glistening with tears that he refused to shed. Morgana knew something was different about him, about his scent. It wasn't another Alpha, but the fact that he was pregnant. She pulled the Omega into a tight embrace, a soft reassuring growl escaping her. He was her brother in all but blood, who ever did this to him should pay.

Arthur never allowed himself to be vulnerable. This was an exception. Gwen was there to offer comfort, cautioning him to not stress himself, it wouldn't do him nor the baby any good. They both asked who the father was, and Arthur told them his foolish venture. The two of them did scold the blond, but not as harshly as they could have. After all, wasn't it punishment enough that Uther would be told?

And Gods, when Uther found out after the three went to Gaius where he confirmed that Arthur was indeed pregnant. It was horrible. There was yelling, shouting, the man who had sung praise about his son was now berating him. Calling him short of a foolish child, or a harlot. That he had brought shame to the Pendragon name, who would marry a crown prince that was such a loose Omega? 

That hurt the deepest. Perhaps... perhaps this was how his father truly viewed him all these years.

When asked who the Alpha was, Arthur gave him the same answer, but he did describe the man. Told his father which tavern ( there were only so many in Camelot ), and Inn they had been at. 

He told Arthur to get out of his sight, to not be seen as the disgrace that he was. It took all of Arthur's will to not lash out in hurt, and anger. Either with his words, or his magic.

He noticed it was harder to control with his emotions a mess, but he managed. He had too. It wasn't just him anymore who would die. 

Weeks passed, Arthur was reaching four months, when his father summoned him. Somehow he managed to track down the man who sired Arthur's 'spawn' or 'bastard' whatever his father felt like calling his baby that day. Asshole.

The blond prince's eyes widen in recognition. He was there, and he looked.... he looked different. Cruel, and smug. Oh no.

Oh no.

Fate cared little for one's pains.

Uther, furious, and a ferocity Arthur had only seen a few times, stated the man was a known sorcerer. Arthur had laid with the enemy! Although in his defense, he was unaware of this. This couldn't get worse. Except it could. Arthur had been targeted. They wanted to corrupt Uther's precious child, ruin him as best they could, what better way then this?  
He felt sick to his stomach, actually he was; hurried away to save face as he rushed to his chambers to be sick. He barley made it past his doors. Morgana, and Gwen right behind him. This couldn't be happening, this wasn't happening, please this wasn't suppose to happen!

Needless to say, of course the man was executed, and for once Arthur felt no pity or sorrow. The magic in his body burned in anger. Actually, he ended up burning one of the fur rugs in his room. He blamed a spark from the fireplace saying that started it.

Things turned darker, and he didn't know how much more he could take. Two days later he was summoned to the Throne room. Morgana couldn't go with him, nor Gwen. It was just him, Gaius, and his father. What... what was going on?

Uther calm, and casual stated that the child was most likely going to be a sorcerer due to it's father ( ha, if only he knew ). Arthur opened his mouth to protest, claiming it's not likely, it would be just a normal baby! But his words went unheard, and instead his father turned to Gaius, and asked what were the risks for terminating a pregnancy this late.  
The room went still, Arthur couldn't breath, and Gaius couldn't believe was he was hearing. Arthur didn't wait for Gaius to say anything, without missing a beat he promptly, and loudly said no. He wouldn't allow for it. Had it been earlier... perhaps, but now? Now it was too late, it would be too dangerous. Didn't need to be a physician to know that. Gaius confirmed that the results to end with the prince losing his life.

There was only one other option. At least in Uther's mind, Arthur has the child, have it taken from him ( it's fate would be unknown to the prince ), and find him a proper suitor.

Since he seemed so reckless, and incapable of doing it himself.

Mouth open to protest, but the matter was settled-- his father made the choice. Ordering his son to be taken back to his chambers. It's the panic that got to him. The sudden fear, the shock, the anger, and the pain. It was overwhelming, and hadn't meant to do it. 

But the moment he felt those hands on his arm, Arthur reacted, the guards barely getting a grip before being flung away. His eyes widened at what he just done, silence fell upon them, and he found the courage to look up at his father. Uther looked just as shocked as they did, there's a flash of concern, but it was gone by a look that was almost murderous with a mixture of something else that was almost perfectly hidden. But Arthur could see it, how could he not? 

It's fear.

"Seize him!"

And he ran. He ran, and ran. And didn't give Morgana nor Gwen much of an explanation about what was happening. A quick apology, he gathered what he could, finding his sword, bags, and what food he had left from lunch. Running as fast as he could to the stables, avoiding people, mainly guards-- Leon found him, and he felt cornered. But the other knight was a friend, he cared for the prince. Saw what other's didn't. He helped his prince escaped, and Arthur will never forget that.

Arthur's not sure what will become of him as he lost himself in the woods, running away from a place he once called his home. A place which he thought one day he might rule, and fix things. Make it better for all of Camelot's people.

He doesn't know what will come of him.

He doesn't know.

He doesn't...

* * *

  
There's a hand on his arm, and he bolts upright. Eyes bright, and wide-- thankfully no magic, just the instinctual grab of the strangers wrist, and twisting the person's arm behind their back as he shot up. No, he will not be caught off guard again!

"OW!" yelped the unknown person, jeez... whoever this was had pretty thin wrists. "Stop, stop, I'm trying to help you--"

An Alpha. Arthur could tell by his scent, and finally the fog clears up enough as he lets go of his wrist. The Alpha in question hisses slightly in pain, rubbing the abused limb, and offers him a glare. He's tall, lanky, pronounced cheek bones, bright blue eyes, a mop of black hair, and slightly large ears.

Not exactly your poster child for an Alpha.

"If I'd know this was how you were going to react, maybe I should have left you in the forset," the strange grumbles while Arthur took in his surroundings ( if he was trying to ignore how tired felt, who's to say ).

Wha-- how dare he speak to him like that.

The blond responds with a glare of his own, hand reaching for the sword on his side, except it wasn't there. His own eyes narrow, "Where's my sword, and my horse, thief? Where the hell am I?"

Why the ungrateful-- "I suppose that you talk to all the people who come to your rescue?" the Alpha answered with a scowl, he did not like being called a thief. Considering he hadn't stolen anything!

The blond was much better unconscious.

"You didn't answer my question, and I demand an answer I-"

"Calm down," the taller offers, regardless of how rude the Omega might be, there's a more pressing matter. "The stress isn't good for you or the baby."

Arthur opened, and closed his mouth. Ready to protest, he was not some damsel, and he refused to be treated like one! But the exhaustion, and fever that had barely gone away. He tries to ignore it, but evidently knew the man was right. Begrudgingly he sat back down, a hand resting on his rounded stomach protectively. 

"Answer my questions-"

"Only if you answer mine first."

Why that, "Do you even know who you're talking to!" ( Not that it should matter, Arthur hardly thinks his father would consider him still prince of Camelot now ).  
The stranger ( he refuses to accept that essentially the man was his savior for the moment ) rolled his eyes, "Obviously not, that was going to be my first question, can't read minds, you know."

"As a matter of fact I'm--" What? Prince Arthur? No, saying that could cause problems. He needed to lay low, and had to be careful. "I'm Arthur," he finished lamely.

This time the slight frown was replaced with a more pleased look, "I'm Merlin, and for your information I'm not a thief," a brief scowl. And the prince tries not to feel awkward about it. "I found you in the woods passed out, you're in my family's home. My mother's out right now, and your horse is safe, he's eating away at hay."

There's tension, mainly coming from the blond, while the other was more concerned than anything else. 

Arthur continued to looked on suspiciously, frown on his face even as he felt lightly headed. A few moments passed, before he let out a sigh, he could relax for a moment.

"....Thank you," he cleared his throat, "For helping me." It's not something he did often, but considering the circumstances. Giving some thanks seemed to be in order. 

Merlin seemed to be pleased by the thanks, "Couldn't really leave you out there anyway, what if someone tripped over you, and hurt themselves?" The tone was Alpha, even cheeky.

He was taken aback, silence falls between them.

".... I take it back, you're a horrible rescuer."

His tone was calm, and his body language didn't show how tense he really felt. The hand on his belly didn't move, and he kept himself from curling away from the Alpha. It's not to say he's ever been afraid of them. But right now, he's a little weary of most people, surely that shouldn't come as a surprise.

What if they figure out he was the prince? The run away prince, and his father has issued his capture? What if they turned him in? The prince felt movement beneath his hand, and startled him; which in turn startled Merlin.

"Are-- are you alright?" he asked hastily, unsure of what to do. It's not like he's dealt with a situation like this one before.

Clearing his throat again, and composing himself. It took a decent amount of willpower to not purr at the sensation, he will not humiliate himself any further than he already has. He was a prince, damn it. Former or otherwise.

"I'm fine, the baby just kick that's all," he replied with a dismissive tone.

This was obviously the wrong thing to say. A curious look crossed the Alpha's face as he took a step closer, making Arthur tense-- he felt ready to strike even though logically he knew that was an over reaction. But he couldn't help it. Letting an unknown Alpha near his pup like this made him uneasy. Seems like Merlin picked up on it as he stopped, and held up his hands in a nonthreatening manner.

"Sorry, sorry, " he uttered, and there's that sheepish smile again. He was... such a strange Alpha, not at all like the ones Arthur was use to. It was interesting to say the least, but he couldn't stay here, he needed to keep moving. "I'm glad you, and the baby are alright, we worried. Here you should eat, you're probably hungry, my mom said I should get you something once you woke up." He moved away hurrying over to a rather sad looking table, there was fruit for the Omega to eat.

Arthur kept that comment to himself, his stomach growling at the prospect of food, causing a faint blush to decorate his cheeks. "Yes, well, obviously that would be the case, " he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

The blond didn't want to admit how vulnerable he felt right now as the Alpha neared him, pausing only for a moment. Before giving him what seemed like a small wooden bowl with some fruit. It was better than nothing, and Arthur was just grateful it was this, and not something else. Hesitating for a moment, before reaching out, and taking the bowl. Eating away at the fruit as calmly as he could, without scarfing it down like he wanted to. 

Merlin chuckles, and he seems rather pleased. It perplexes the prince, but he's far too busy eating up the fruit, and sadden once he realizes that he finished it off.

"Someone was hungry."

He frowned at the comment, opening his mouth to return it was a haughty tone, and perhaps a less than friendly comment. But at the last moment he remembers this Alpha helped him, and in turn his child. The man in question didn't have to do that, could have taken his horse, and belongings-- leaving Arthur there alone in the forest. As he gave one last swallow, he licked his lips, and handed back the bowl.

"Someone was," he agreed, his hand briefly on his belly, before resting on the bed. 

Merlin moved about the small.... house, if you could call it that, "You should get more rest, pretty sure you still have a fever, my mom should be back soon and--"

He honestly can't stop the question tumbling past his lips.

"Why are you helping me?"

There's silence, the man had stopped moving, and turned to look back at him curiously if not confused as well. Like he hadn't heard the question. He of course did, why else would he be looking at Arthur. 

"Um... what?"

Honestly, was he thick?

A scowl, the prince didn't want to repeat himself. "I said, why are you helping me? You're not getting anything out of helping. I have nothing to offer, just what I have on my horse, and myself."

Silence lingers once more, and the other seemed at a loss. So he pressed on, a horrible thought passing through his mind. He could say it was the mood swings, and it might be. Arthur wanted to pretend that the hormones coursing through his body didn't make him irritable, or more prone to being confrontational. But Morgana called him out on it, so while he didn't admit it out loud, he didn't deny it either.

"If you're expecting money I have none, or...." his voice trails off, the softest of growls under his tone of voice. "Are you hoping that I'll feel indebted to you, and stay? Be your nice little Omega, someone you can breed, I know how Omegas are treated I've heard stories. I refused to be kept like some breeding cow, or a prisoner. So what is you goal here? What do you get out of this?" 

He's not sure why he started to think that the Alpha in front of him might have ill intentions behind the rescue. Except that he felt betrayed by those he considered family, unsure who he could trust, on edge, a little scared, and protective of both himself and his offspring. Arthur had to take calculated risks. This Alpha was still an unknown element. He didn't want to sound paranoid. Truly he didn't.

Merlin's face went from confusion, to anger, to a brief moment of understanding, and then lastly annoyance. Wow, that must have been difficult on him, Arthur mused playfully.

"Now hold on-! Look, just because I'm an Alpha doesn't mean I'm going to apparently keep you here against your will. I helped you because I wanted to, you needed it, and I wasn't going to let you just wither away on the forest floor. Now stop being a prat, or no more fruit for you, just porridge."

Arthur blinked once, twice, and then--- he laughed. He down right laughed. No one has spoken to him like this before, it was almost refreshing. Not like he'd say it out loud. He shouldn't feel at ease, he shouldn't be laughing, and he shouldn't briefly give him a smile. Except he hasn't laughed like this in so long, that the prince welcomed it whole heartedly. 

This caught Merlin off guard, like the blond had gone mad, but at least they weren't arguing now. Arthur was unconventional, different from the Omegas in the village. He was strong, he was fierce, and didn't seem to be one to back down from his stance. Neither meek, or timid. Perhaps unsure, which was to be expected. It was an interesting change.

"You're entertaining, I guess I'll let that slip pass this time," Arthur uttered as he shook his head, a smirk resting on his lips. "Now... about that fruit?"

He rescued an utter _prat_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a vague plot, i won't lie i have trouble writing everyone else but arthur lol, but hopefully it wasn't too bad!

**Author's Note:**

> got kind of tired of the normal omega merlin dealing with all the shit, let's have arthur do it for once, i'm all for fair game after all. i'll edit my typos later!


End file.
